This invention relates to a coil body and method for winding and connecting to an external line.
As shown in German Auslegeschrift No. 2,758,700, a snap bow with an axial section cut has been moulded onto the radial external edge of a plastic coil core frontal flange to insulate and counteract the strain on the conductor ends of the exciter coil (also see U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,985). When fabricating the coil body, the conductor ends of the winding are pressed axially into the longitudinal slot sequentially after the coil is wound, and the snap bow with the inserted conductor ends is placed around the open side of the exciter coil and then locked in place at the outer edge of the other frontal flange. A stator housing of a small synchronous motor with an open-edge longitudinal cutout is then installed atop the thus completed coil body. The snap bow is designed so that with a portion of its web which radially overhangs the outer edges of the frontal flanges it can mesh into the longitudinal cutout of the stator housing, thereby forming an insulated and strain-relieved passageway for the conductor ends passing through the longitudinal slot.
To establish an electrical connection between the winding ends of a winding wound onto a coil body and the conductor ends of an external connecting line, connecting pins can be braced at one of the two frontal flanges of the coil body with their connecting ends projecting radially above the outer edge of the frontal flange. The insulated ends of the conductor ends fitted with plugs can be plugged onto the connecting pins. Thereafter the connecting pins with the plugged-in conductor ends can be bent sideways so that the connecting points between the frontal flanges are positioned at an adequately assured insulating distance from the superimposed metal stator housing. The frontal flanges are extended for that purpose radially beyond the area required by the inserted winding. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to simplify the contact between the winding ends of the winding wound on the coil body and the conductor ends of the external connecting line.
It is an object of the present invention to simplify the contact between the winding ends of the winding wound on the coil body and the conductor ends of the external connecting line.
Another object is to simplify the contact for use with computer-controlled fabrication and installation techniques.
Another object is to simplify the contact without increasing the volumetric space for the required installation area of the completed coil body with the insulated exterior connecting line which can be executed in a strain-relieved fashion.